Poor Heero
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: Heero has a bad day, a verry bad day. 1xR, 2xH implied. ONE SHOT


Summery: Heero had a bad day...a very **bad** day. 1xR fluff mentioning of 2xH.

Poor Heero

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing.

_Blah. _Heero's thoughts.

Life had always been simple for Heero Yuy.

Train, sleep, eat, get trained some more, eat, train again, eat and train with doctor Y again etc. Unless he had missions, but he could handle that, he was made to do them. But now, now the war was over.

And he didn't die.

Why the hell didn't he bloody** die**? He was _supposed_ to die; perfect soldiers weren't needed in a world of peace. Green eyes flashed through his mind, followed by golden locks.

_Relena._

Dammit, perfect soldiers weren't supposed to feel this way either. He sighed. Perfect soldiers weren't supposed to fight for their lives, and they certainly are **not** supposed to have a weak spot for people, even if they were as wonderful as Relena.

Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all.

It wasn't 'fair, he decided as he crossed the street, his hands never leaving his pockets. It wasn't fair that he met Relena; it wasn't fair that she changed him. And it certainly wasn't fair that all his friends just told him that; surprise surprise, he _was_ human. Dammit, he didn't **want** to confront Relena with his feelings. Hell, he didn't want to have feelings at all!

But then again, life was unfair, wasn't it? Frustrated as he was he saw only one option to ease his mind.

_I'm going to **KILL** Duo, I'm going to strangle him till he's dead, then I'm going to kick his sorry ass back into the world of living. To kill him again, damn bastard, let's see how the God of death likes to be killed, again, and again and AGAIN!_

Still in a bad mood he almost broke his keys unlocking his apartment.

_Great, I almost couldn't get in, at least I've got peace now; no more Duo, just what I need. At least he can't make this damn day any worse. _

Duo had been overly annoying that day. Not only had his pranks all involved Relena and him, the baka managed to lock them in a closet, _together. _To say Heero had been uncomfortable would have been an understatement. He could still remember the smell of her hair, the way her soft body had stood against his. The way her caring green eyes had looked into his cold blue ones. The way her eyes had softened when she brushed away his annoying hair. He had responded by doing the same to her and almost gave in to his desire to kiss her...and then he had remembered who he was. He had immediately broken eye contact and ignored Relena's knowing look. He had gotten them out, of course. And got revenge, which was a good thing. But the thing that still irked him were Duo's words, while he dangled upside down, courtesy of Heero.

"_You **love her** buddy, you just need someone to prove you that, and I was kind enough to try to get that through your big head!"_

Heero shuddered. **Love. **O, how he **hated** that word. Of all emotions, love was the strongest, he didn't **want **to _feel. _He was **scared** of love...well almost. After all perfect soldiers weren't afraid of anything...

He made a move to put on the lights but something stopped him. Call it a sixth sense, or just paranoia, but Heero just _knew_ something was not _right._ Figuring standing there wasn't going to help him, he put on the lights...and almost _killed_ his supposedly "best friend".

"What the hell are you doing here, Maxwell?" he snapped, glaring at him as he threw of his preventors jacked.

"Hilde...threw me out" Duo said, grinning sheepishly. Heero glared at him and walked to his fridge to get himself a beer, and after some consideration, one for Duo too.

"Your point is, Maxwell?" he asked, throwing Duo his drink, his voice neutral as always.

"I need a place to sleep" he started and Heero knew there would be a speech afterwards. So he decided to save Duo the trouble and him the headache.

"Fine"

Duo grinned.

"Thanks, buddy"

Heero shrugged, and walked over to his couch. His black leather couch. He liked his couch, he decided as he sat down on it. It was comfy, black and perfect. It had taken three months of payment, but it was worth it. It was one of the few places where he could relax in peace. But unfortunately Heero had a bad day. And you never get peace on a bad day.

"**DUO MAXWELL** I **KNOW** YOU'RE IN THERE ANNOYING HEERO, SO OPEN THIS **BLOODY DOOR!" **Hilde screamed. It was then that Heero noted she was outside his apartment. Heero turned to glare at Duo who stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"She has been here before, hasn't she?" he asked.

Duo nodded.

"And you didn't open the door, did you?" he continued.

Duo shook his head, his eyes wide in terror.

"Do you have a death wish?" Heero asked, his eyebrow shooting up.

"She's gonna eat me alive, isn't she?" Duo asked, terror in his voice.

Heero simply sighed and got up. Duo ´eeped´ and hid behind the couch after quickly drinking his beer and giving the empty bottle to Heero. Heero glared at him, and threw both their empty bottles in the trash can. Duo hid further behind his couch. _If I find one scratch on **my comfy** couch..._

Heero walked over and opened the door so that he could look through it. He could barely dodge the door being pushed completely open, only to get knocked against his wall by Hilde.

"Duo Maxwell, you're a DEAD man" Hilde yelled and stormed over to him. Duo's eyes widened even more if that was possible.

Heero shook his head. _I'm going to miss the baka..._Duo grabbed the arm rest of the couch in an iron hold in terror. _On second thought, maybe not._

"Hilde, how could I know that she knew where I lived?" Duo pleaded, stumbling away from a very, **very** angry Hilde. Heero blinked, and slowly closed his door. One of Duo's old girlfriends came to visit? _Maybe I should go..._

"Heero, could you come here for a second?" Hilde called him sweetly and both Heero and Duo shivered. That voice meant doom, he was sure of it. Slowly he walked over and casually leaned against his table. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to.

"Please tell me, wouldn't you be a bit _irritated_..." Hilde started, eyes blazing. Duo winced.

"If some blonde bimbo comes to your door and ask you where Relena is so that he can fuck her? And then adds that you can join to if you want" she continued, anger evident in her voice. "I don't.." Heero started but Hilde turned her glare to him. _And they tell me my glare is scary..._

"Yes, you do, you **do** love her. Now **would you **be** irritated**?" she snapped and looked at him impatiently. Duo's eyes begged him, but right now Heero didn't feel as brave as he normally was.

"Yes" he simply said, deciding he wanted to live.

"That's what I thought" Hilde said, and resumed to glare at Duo. Duo stumbled back, but Hilde simply followed him.

"And that's not all" she whispered, her voice dangerous. Duo winced.

"Oh no...you know what he did when he saw that blonde brainless bimbo?" Hilde asked, still whispering. Heero didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. He made the right choice because Hilde continued.

"He _hugged _her in front of my eyes. Then she asked where his bed was, in **front of me. **And Duo just laughed and said 'maybe **some other time'" **she continued. Heero raised and eyebrow. _Not a smart move._

"But Hilde, I was **joking, **you're making a fuss over nothing" Duo exclaimed. _Again not a smart move... _Hilde stood frozen, trembling with emotion. Heero slowly edged away. _I think I'll leave now..._

"**You" **Hilde said and pointed a finger at Heero without looking at him, "stay where you are, this is your house and you're free to stay" _Doesn't that mean I'm free to leave to? _Heero decided to stay anyway, you never knew what a woman could do in her hysteria.

Hilde smiled sweetly at him before returning to Duo.

"We're **together **for **three months now.** You were flirting with another woman **while I was present! **Of **course **I'm mad!" she said, raising her voice but not screaming just yet. Duo slowly got up and opened his mouth to protest but stopped because he noticed Hilde's eyes. They were filled with tears. _This can't be good, is it safe to leave already?_

"Hilde" Duo started, weakly.

"You want your freedom back, don't you Duo? I'm holding you down, aren't I? Don't worry, I'll let you go...I'm sorry for barging in like this, Heero" she whispered heart broken, her head slightly bowed. Heero grimaced. _This is going to get ugly. _

"No! No Hilde, you know I love you, I was just having a bit of fun. I'm never going to do that again, I promise!" He yelled, tripping over Heero's couch to get to Hilde. Heero's eyes widened. _My couch! _

Hilde turned to face Duo and sniffed.

"Really?" she asked, her voice small. _What's with her and her sudden mood changes?_

"Yes, really! I don't want any other one than you, Hilde" Duo continued, getting closer to Hilde. Hilde smiled, and hugged him.

"I'm glad" she whispered. _Must be her period. _

Duo put his arms around her, and at that point Heero quickly turned. _I'm out. _He grabbed his jacked and fled from his house, after grabbing his keys.

_That was close. _He shivered. He hated to see other people be affectionate like no one else was in the room, especially people he knew. He decided to go for a walk, and hope that they would be finished by the time he got back.

Heero opened his door, and found Hilde and Duo still making out. He winced, but then decided it was enough. He had a **bad day**, and those two stood between him and **his **couch. So he cleared his throat and immediately they broke apart. Duo grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, buddy" he said, his hand resting on Hilde's waist.

"And thanks" Hilde added. Both Duo and Heero blinked, but Duo caught on, and grinned devilishly. _This can't be good..._

"Yeah, if there is anything we can do to help" he continued.

Heero glared.

"Out"

Hilde blinked and looked between Heero and Duo.

"Like...maybe… hook you up with...I don't know...Relena?" Duo continued innocently as if he didn't hear Heero.

"Out" Heero snapped again.

This time, Hilde shared Duo's smirk, her eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Sure, we'll be happy to do that for you, I'll go get Relena" she offered, just as innocent as Duo had been. Heero sighed. This was a bad day...a really bad day.

"No thanks, get out" he tried again.

Again, it was worthless.

"Yeah Hilde, you do that, I'll make sure our buddy here is comfortable"

_Our buddy?_

"Be right back" she said happily and bounced out of his house.

"And thanks again Heero, we wouldn't have made up if it weren't for you!" she called over her shoulder and disappeared.

Heero just sighed and gave up. He ignored Duo and fell on his couch, finally.

Duo blinked.

"You're not gonna try to escape?" he asked, confused.

Heero buried his face in the pillow, lying stretched out on his comfy couch.

"What's the point?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Duo smirked.

"That's the spirit! Now all you have to do is confess your undying love to Relena and everything is gonna be okay!" he said happily and flopped on one of his chairs.

"I'm overjoyed" Heero responded dryly.

_A few minutes later._

"We're here! Open the door!" came Hilde's voice from outside. Duo immediately got up. Heero hadn't moved an inch in the few minutes Hilde was gone, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to.

Heero heard Duo happily greeting the girls, and he practically _felt_ Relena coming into the room. He sighed, now he had to remove his face from the pillow, had he? He groaned and turned so that his back was on the couch instead of his stomach. He didn't spare them a glance though, and covered his eyes with his arm. _I probably have to say something._

"You're dead tomorrow, Maxwell" he stated. _Now I'm socialising, great..._

Not that threatening was commonly known to be a form of socialising, but Heero didn't care. It was the thought that mattered. He once again _felt_ rather than heard Relena coming to his side. What was it with him and Relena, anyway?

"That wasn't very nice, Heero" Relena said, but laughter was in her voice. _Why are Hilde and Maxwell silent? They're never silent. _He lifted his arm and looked at Hilde and Duo. Both seemed to have trouble staying silent. But apparently they wanted them to have some quality time, yet didn't want to leave before they heard Heero confessing his love. _Must be a dilemma, maybe I should just confess and get it over with. _

"Heero"

He blinked and looked at her. Immediately he drowned in her eyes. They always stared into each other's eyes once they gained eye contact, and now was no exception. _Duo and Hilde are here, I should kick them out. _

He broke eye contact and diverted his attention to Duo.

"What do you want, and what do I have to do to get you out, Maxwell?" he asked annoyed.

"What is it with you and my last name today, Heero?" Duo asked, grinning because he _knew_ he was getting on Heero´s nerves. _Great, now the baka decides to pay me back for his fight with Hilde._ He glared.

"You'll have to do what we made her come for, Heero" he finally answered crossing his arms and grinning, "and we're not leaving until you do"

Heero sighed. _Might as well, this day is hell as it is. Tomorrow I'm moving to a foreign country, away from Duo._

"Fine" he snapped. Both Hilde and Duo blinked.

"You are?" Hilde asked, flabbergasted.

Heero sighed.

"Yes, now get out"

Duo grinned and made a move to get out but Hilde narrowed her eyes.

"If she's not humming, and happy tomorrow, Heero, I'm going to make sure your life is going to be just like this day" she threatened, before dragging Duo out of the house.

The minute they slammed the door Relena looked at him.

"What was that all about?" she asked, confused.

Heero looked at her.

"I love you" He said simply, and waited for her response. Relena blinked, but then grinned.

"Love you too" she said gently, and sat beside him on the couch. _Yes, 3-2 for me, take that Duo!_

"Good" he mumbled and got up to capture Relena's lips.

'_Maybe this day isn't so bad after al' _he thought, and happily he sat on **his** comfy couch with now **his **Relena.

**The end.**

Well, that's it. And it's a ONE SHOT. But I like the ending as it is this way...You know, I didn't write their kissing in detail...you think I should have? But I don't... I think...I never tried writing kissing scenes...I'm rambling.

Soooo if you like it, please let me know. Although I'm not going to force you.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

See you next time!

Gasha Aisu


End file.
